Fate's light
by darkmeows
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been living a normal life untill a girl who she says she must protect them no matter what what will happen what must they be protected and what is this new power they have M to be safe
1. Fate's Light

Hi this is my new story ive been working on for a bit as you read the bio this is an AU and its ICHIRUKI there will be some lemon but not in the starting chapters i want 3 reviews before i start the next chapter okay

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT**

* * *

12000 years ago 

"Hikari run away NOW", yelled a man

"But master I", Hikari was stopped by her mistress

"Mistress what are you doing", Hikari was struggling while trying to get away from her mistresses spell

"Hikari you must live and find us again", said her mistress

"I DON'T WANNA", yelled Hikari while almost teleported from them

"You must live child and look for the Kuchiki and Kurosaki family our souls will be within their children and you must protect them", said the mistress while crying

"Please live", they both said as they fought off the monsters

Hikari disappeared from their sight

* * *

12000 years later 

Rukia was walking down the street when she noticed some dogs had cornered something

"Dogs have been killing children lately I better check it out", Rukia said while running towards the dogs with her metal bat

(SFX SMAK BAM SWOUSH)

Rukia had managed to scare off all the dogs without getting hurt, then Rukia looked over and saw a small rabbi, "Awe poor thing", Rukia said as she picked up the small animal while heading towards her destination

* * *

Rukia went in her new home and saw Yuzu putting on her shoes 

"Oh welcome home Rukia-chan", said Yuzu then noticing the small animal wrapped in some cloth

"Is Ichigo back yet", asked Rukia

"No he is at wor he will be back in a bit", Yuzu replied

"Oh okay ill wait in his room", oh do you have anything thing this animal might like to eat, Rukia questioned

"In the pantry top shelf there are carrots", Yuzu said walking to the door

"Alright thanks Yuzu good luck on your date", Rukia said

"Thanks", Yuzu walked out of the door with a smile

"Lets see ah here they are carrots lets go to Ichigo's room", Rukia said to the rabbit

Rukia tried to feed the rabbit but no luck

"Hmmm shes not eating maybe shes thirsty be right back little one", Rukia said while leaving the room where the rabbit was.

"Hmm where am I why do I feel pain all over me", Hikari remembered she was attcked by dogs, "Oh that's right those dogs. . . I thought I was gonna die", Hikari thought to herself, "So this is where I am who ever save me must have a good heart I must thank them", Hikari said to herself. "Huh this Aura its mistresses and shes near and if she was reborn then master was too".

Rukia walked back into the room and noticed the rabbit was full of life again

Hikari eye's widen then said in her mind while looking at Rukia, "Its her she looks and has the same Aura as mistress

"Im glad your better", Rukia said

"Mistress im finally back too you", Hikari said

"You talked uh umm wow uh", Rukia was speechless from what she heard and saw

"Mistress don't you remember me I was the head guard to protect you and master", Hikari sounded sad when she found out she had been forgotten

"If what you say is true prove it to me will you little one", Rukia said with softened eyes

Hikari perked up and shock her head

As I the one who protects

(SFX moving wind)

I shall bare my contract with the ones I love, Hikari opens her eyes a little

(SFX electricity started to jump)

I give my name to thou who is my master and mistress and my name is Hikari

Hikari started to glow and her shape had changed into human form but as a little girl with blond hair, blue and white dress, sliver eyes, and a big crystal staff

"Okay I believe you", Rukia was still surprised in what she just saw that last 60 seconds

"Mistress whats your new name", Hikari asked while holding her hand towards Rukia

"Im Kuchiki Rukia", Rukia said her name without realizing she did so

"Ru ki a what a nice name mistress but where is master", Hikari wondered where her new master was

"Master?, that's right you were saying a master and a mistress weren't you", Rukia said as she remembered

"Hey Im home", yelled Ichigo who was not even aware of what is going to happen

As Ichigo walked in his room and saw Rukia and a cute small girl

"Rukia you made a new friend", Ichigo said while snickering

Hikari's eyes winden larger then before, "This aura its master's", Hikari realized when she saw Ichigo

"MASTER", Hikari yelled while jumping on Ichigo making him force open his door and making him fall

"Ichigo you okay", Rukia looked out of the door of concern

"I missed yall its been 12000 years for us to meet again", Hikari said sleepily while she was still on Ichigo's chest

"12000 years?", Ichigo and Rukia both said

Hikari fell asleep on Ichigo's chest and nuzzled her face on him

"Rukia", Ichigo said

"Yes", Rukia replied

"What the hell is going on", Ichigo said still shocked from being sent through his door.

"I honestly don't know we will wait for her to wake up then we will ask her", Rukia gazed at the small girl on Ichigo's chest

"Ya but lets put her on my bed for now", Ichigo got up making sure the small girl did not wake up and put her on his bed

They left the room where Hikari was sleeping happily

"Master, mistress im back", Hikari said in her sleep

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  



	2. Fates powers and Darkness

HI i know im a day late but here is the new chapter of Fate's Light

**YOU MUST REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT REVIEW ALRIGHT SO ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

Dream Village 

"Hikari-chan where are you?", yelled her mistress

"Coming Mistress" , yelled Hikari running and tumbling with her new crystal staff, " what is it Mistress", Hikari said with a big smile

"Hikari-chan I want to give you something to hold just in case something happens", said her mistress, she pulled out two pendent shards one snow-white and one burning orange and gave them to Hikari

"Mistress what are these I feel yours and master's powers in these" , Hikari was looking at them with a strong gaze to find out what they are and for

"Hikari-chan you know what a recarnation is right?", her mistress said with a big smile

* * *

Ichigo's Room 

"hmmm", Hikari woke up after while and notice her new master and mistress was not in her sight," Master, Mistress where are you", Hikari yelled and opened the door and heard Ichigo and Rukia talking

"Rukia what are we going to do with her she says we are her master and mistress but we have no memory and can we not be sure someone is not pulling a prank on us?", Ichigo was frowning and crossing his arms over his chest

"I don't know but that child was telling the truth I could feel it like ive known her for a long time" Rukia put her head on the table to rest it

"umm Master, Mistress im telling you the truth about im here to protect you", Hikari was talking and rubbing her sleepy eyes, " I have something for yall" pulled out two necklaces with a shard on each of them " Master yours is the burning orange one and Mistress your is the Snow-White one," Hikari jumped on the table and gave them the necklaces

Ichigo put his on then it started to sparkle, Vise versa for Rukia

" Master , Mistress they look good on you two", Hikari said while smiling, "Lets go outside so nothing bad happens in here", Hikari jumped from the table and ran outside

Ichigo and Rukia followed Hikari outside while still concerned about the shards on them

" What are these?", Ichigo asked then he heard a voice saying, "Child call my name", Ichigo heard a voice in his head, "CALL MY NAME CHILD OF FLAMES", The voice got louder

"Flameburg", Ichigo said then flames started to go around Ichigo from feet to head giving him new flame clothes and a burning orange sword with flames around it, "What the hell going on here", Ichigo was surprised of his clothes changed into a Red tunic with two big holes is the back and this weapon that he was holding

"Master you called Flameburg out already?", Hikari said, "He really is my new master", said in her mind, "Master The weapon your holding is your soul weapon the weapon of flames and your new clothes will protect you from flames and heat", Hikari explained to him

"Wow Ichigo is lucky to have powers", Rukia said while biting her lip, "Child please call my name", a soft voice was talking to her in her head," I beg you call my name child of snow", again the voice was talking

"Snow White", Rukia called the shards name and then the sky went gray and snow started to fall

" Snow?', Ichigo was wondering why it was snowing in October and then he look at Rukia oh was having a ring of snow spin around her changing her clothes into a pure white dress and her weapon she got was a White bow staff

"what the Hikari-chan whats going on here", Rukia looked at Hikari waiting for an answer from her

" These are your souls and your powers just lie my Mistress and Master in the past, but this time I will protect yall so don't worry about fighting much this time" Hikari was smiling seeing her Master and Mistress powers were really back and in front of her

"Oh looks like I was right to follow you after all Hikari", said a strange voice from atop of the house

Hikari eye's widen of fear and hatred of the man above them, "Shi why are you here?", Hikari yelled at the man with anger pulling out her crystal getting ready for a fight

"Hikari-chan who is that man" Rukia was worried and ask Hikari about what was going on with her

"You can say im Fate's Light and hes Fate's Darkness, hes here to kill you two", Hikari swung her staff above and started a incantation, "Thousand Needles", Hikari shouted as needles appeared out of no where and went to Shi

"Heh weak" Shi blocked the attack with his hand, "Hikari you've gotten weak over these years" Shi said while laughing

Hikari fell to the ground of her strongest attack was bloc like it was nothing, " No way how can he be so strong", Hikari looked at Ichigo and Rukia, " I must protect them no matter what" she said to herself and ran to them with her staff

"Like ill let you go to them Hikari FIREBALL", Shi stuck out his hand as he yell his attack spell witch hit Hikari's back making her fall

"Hikari!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled running towards her

"STAY AWAY", Hikari yelled at them making them stop, " As I said here to protect you two no matter what even if it costs my life", Hikari kept casting incantations that had no effect

"Child you kiss my other self" Flameburg said

"Child you kiss my other self" Snow-white said

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia both said

"You want to save that child Right" Flameburg and Snow-White said, "Then you two need to kiss so we can awaken fully", Flameburg and Snow-white said again

"We don't have a choice now do we I don't want anyone to die because of me" Ichigo said as he lifted Flameburg

"Just like Ichigo I don't want people to get hurt because of me so ill do what ever I can", Rukia said as she picked up her bow staff

"Good now hurry" Their weapons said

Ichigo kissed Rukia sealing their weapon's contracts making their weapons starting to glow

"NOW ATTACK HIM" Flameburg told Ichigo

Ichigo ran past Hikari who was still trying her best to fight and jumped and said, "DIE SHI" cut the man making him disappear and he landed on the grass and his weapon disappeared and reformed into a bracelet

"WHAHAHA good good Hikari you have such strong masters I cant wait to eat their souls" all their eyes widened when they heard his voice, " I will be back count on that but till then you better be ready to DIE HAHAHAHA" Shi's voice disappeared

Hikari was breathing really hard from the fight and collapsed onto the ground

"Hikari-chan are you okay", Rukia ran over to the small girls beaten body, " Oh no shes dying this is not good", Rukia was panicking then heard Snow-white talk

" Don't worry place me over next to her and say Grand Heal", Snow-white said

Rukia did as she was told and Hikari body was being healed," but how am I able to do this?", Rukia was wondering how she could heal

"This is the power of the white maiden the power of life" Snow-White said to Rukia

After Hikari was healed Snow-White turned into a pure white bracelet

" This is going to be hard for now on till this" Ichigo said while standing next to her and looked at Hikari, " She did save us from dying this time she did protect us", Ichigo bent down and picked up Hikari and walked in the house

Master im sorry I couldn't protect you and Mistress, Hikari said with little energy she had left

"Will you stop with that Master and mistress crap", Ichigo said while walking upstairs, " Call us by out names and Ichigo and your Mistress is Rukia okay, Ichigo said as he had an finger on her forehead

"Okay Mas- uh I mean Ichigo" Hikari smiled as she fell asleep before she was put in his bed again, "Thank you Ichigo"

Ichigo left his room and shut the door and saw Rukia, "So Rukia looks like we are something that was destined to happen right", Ichigo smiled

" Looks like it", said Rukia not even witch was surprised from all that happened and she lost her first kiss to Ichigo, "im going to sleep im tired", witch was true

"Alright good night Rukia", Ichigo replied and gave her a small peck on her forehead

Rukia flushed a little and turned around fast and studded as she said, "Ya you too" and she went in her room.

Ichigo had wondered did Hikari's last master and Mistress love each other and rubbed the back of his head, " im sorta hungry" Ichigo went downstairs into the kitchen and started eating


	3. Fates Past love

HI THERE I KNOW I AM LATE IM SO SORRY BUT I JUST GOT A NEW IDEA FOR A STORY WELL 2 STORYS BUT AND I GOT A NEW GAME SO I MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW OKAY SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF FL

**REVIEW OAKAY **

* * *

Kitchen

"Ichi-nii, Rukia Im home" Karin walked in and saw Ichigo eating some ramen," Strange you never eat that stuff unless your depressed" Karin said while snickering

slurp. . ." oh hey Karin when you get home" Ichigo said without looking at her but at the ramen

" I just got home now but why are you eating that stuff" Karin looked over Ichigo and noticed about 4 empty packs of beef ramen," Ichi-nii why are you eating the beef flavor you know that's mine" Karin looked at a knife and the ramen wrappers

"Ah sorry but I was hungry and man that hit the spot, so Karin how did soccer practices good today?", Ichigo asked as he picked up his bowl to wash it

"oh it went fine say Ichi-nii I saw smoke come from the house direction today I was wondering if you know anything about it?", Ichigo falsely nodded at her," Oh I see well im going to put my ball in your room okay" Karin said as she was nearly at Ichigo's room

"No wait don't go in ther-", Ichigo was too late

"ICHI-NII WHO IS THIS GIRL!!!" Karin yelled so loud making the next door people's dog bark

"umm . . . whats going on?" Hikari woke up from the yelling and rubbed her eyes and saw Karin, "Hi" Hikari said waving her hand to Karin

"Karin calm down she is Rukia cousin alright and Rukia is asleep so I told her she could sleep there" Ichigo said as he ran upstairs tripping at the last step

Karin shot him a death glare, "So what your name" Karin said as she was stepping on her brother head

"Hikari nice to meet you Karin-chan", Hikari said and realized she should not say master or mistress around master's sisters or other family or there might be trouble so she made an excuse witch she was going to make real, "Rukia said she was a great high school and I lived alone so I came here to stay with her I hope im not intruding" Hikari said as she smiled

"Wait high school just how old are you?", Karin asked a hard question that needed to be answered

"um you wont tell anyone right" Hikari said while pointing at Karin and she nodded, " good ill tell you im only 12 years old and im in the same grade as Ichigo and Rukia-chan"

Karin face froze when she heard someone around the same age as her was that smart and so damn cute, " I see is that true Ichi-nii?" Karin looked at Ichigo

"Yes we are going to take her to school tomorrow to be enlisted in our class, eheh" Ichigo tried his best to not look nervous in fount of his sister, " Oh have you seen Yuzu its getting late and dad wont be home for a week or two" Ichigo asked and told his sister

"Yuzu is staying at a friend's house for the night im going there soon so I wont be home for dinner and dad told us he would be gone for 2 weeks a week ago," Karin said with a dumbfounded look on her face

"is that so well I guess its me Hikari and Rukia going out be ourselves it seems" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, " I was planning on asking Hikari what was going on anyhow" Ichigo said in his mind and look at Hikari who was running at him (again)

"ICHIGO!!!!" Hikari yelled as she took down Ichigo with a hard flying hug and sent them both downstairs.(its not very far okay so he wont die)

"Ichi-nii!" Karin ran downstairs and saw Ichigo was on his back and knocked out from the impact on his head, "Awe man never saw this coming hey Hikari help me take him to his room", Karin said with a sigh

"Its okay ill do it" Hikari picked up Ichigo with one hand and started to walk up stairs with his body putting no effort at all

Karin face was priceless she was shocked so bad she lost track of time," CARP ITS ALREADY 6:36PM, Hikari im leaving I give you permission to stay but tell my brother that me Yuzu wont be back for a day or too so you three will be all alone okay", Karin yelled while running out the door

(SFX SLAM)

"Shes gone oh well" Hikari putted Ichigo's body down, "he wont be in good sleep if he has that top on", Hikari removed his shirt and noticed a scar that she saw long ago," So those are still here", Hikari rubbed the scars on his back but not to wake him up

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes while feeling something warm and nice moving on his skin"hmm why don't I have my shirt on?", Ichigo noticed Hikari was leaning on his back, " Hikari why are you in here and why does my head hurt?" Ichigo looked at her

"umm sorry I knocked you down the stairs and you hit your head so you did not land on me or I get hurt", Hikari frowned and with puppy eyes saying "please forgive me", then she remembered to pass on his sister's message, "Karin-chan said to me to tell you her and ummm Yuzu I think wont be back for a day or two so we can go out she said", Hikari said just like Karin did before she left

"Oh I see can you go to the room with the red 15 on it and check on Rukia and see if she wants to go out or stay here?", Hikari shock her head really fast and left the room

"Rukia-chan" Hikari entered the room quietly and saw Rukia's creamy tan skin and she was changing, "AH IM SORRY", Hikari freaked out and shut the door fast

"Hikari-chan you can come in but close the door" Rukia said on the other side of the door

Hikari reentered the room and shut the door, "Rukia-chan Ichigo said we are going out and im going to enter your school tomorrow" Hikari said trying to not look at Rukia's naked body (YES I MEAN NAKED)

"Oh I see well the school is fun but im not sure you will want to come", Rukia said as slipping on her panties

"Hey Rukia, Hikari hurry up wont you" Ichigo was walking in Rukia's room because Hikari was taking too long and saw Rukia in only pure white panties and her creamy tanned skin and rushed out the door, "S-so-sorry about that", Ichigo yelp as he slammed the door behind him," She is a lot better looking then I thought", Ichigo said in his mind and saw the naked Rukia in his head and his face flushed bright red, "ill be downstairs waiting for you too", Ichigo said while trying to sound normal and walked downstairs

"For some reason I did not really mind Ichigo seeing me naked", Rukia said in her mind

"You know you and Master from 12000 years ago were lovers I walked on you 2 a few times I wish I did not though", Hikari said while looking at Rukia's clothes on her bed and noticed gold/sliver rings on her new dress, "Rukia-chan do you love Ichigo?", Hikari asked as she looked at the rings and while Rukia was not looking she put a seal on each of them

"I don't know but I really am glad he and his family picked me up from the street when my brother was killed im still sad about Nii-sama death but I am sure he is happy that I am happy now", Rukia said and hid her face so Hikari did not see her small smile

"I see well im going downstairs to meet Ichigo okay?", Hikari said as she saw Rukia nod and opened the door, "you know he loves you still to you know", Hikari said softly when the door was closed, "Those feelings they are still within them im glad so they can be happy and I must protect that happiness" Hikari said as she lifted a fist in the air to prove her strength and her tummy rumbled, "it has been a really long time since I last ate" Hikari said as she walked downstairs and saw Ichigo looking at a light blue box," Ichigo we will go out and I have not eaten in almost 3 days so that's why I was so weak today" Hikari said as she stuck her tongue out a tiny big but not as an insult but to look cute

"Oh I see. . . WAIT 3 DAYS!" Ichigo yelled with surprisment and seeing how she was still able to move was impossible but after today he was not sure anymore, "Hikari where do you want to eat you can chose," Ichigo said with a smile

"Pizza is that okay its been so long I have had that" Hikari said with a glimmer in her eye to eat her absolute favorite food

"Sure its been awhile and Rukia likes pizza too", Ichigo patted her blond hair and wondered to himself, "when was the last time she had a shower or an bath but she looked so clean"

"Pizza sounds good", Rukia heard them talking and she was in her clothes this time, "Good idea Hikari-chan" Rukia smiled at her

"they seem happy now I wont let this happiness end ever I wont no matter what", Hikari said in her mind

"I wont ask whats going on here tonight Hikari she needs to rest and eat ill ask later" Ichigo said in his mind

"So lets go" Rukia grabbed Hikari and put her on her shoulders and grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled them out of the house

* * *

9:52 pm at Ichigo house

"That was good but I might not be able to sleep tonight after that", Ichigo said with a big smile and a yawn

"yes and we need to get to the school tomorrow early to get Hikari enrolled in our class" Rukia said with a sleepy face

"You guys I want to sleep with both of you tonight its been so long since we last saw each other" Hikari said with her head down expecting a no

"Well if Rukia don't mind we can all use my dad's bed he wont care" Ichigo said with a small smile and trying to say something with his eyes looking at at Rukia " just do it only for tonight"

"Okay I don't mind but im sleeping on the left side of the bed" Rukia said with demand in her voice

"Alright so I get middle and Ichigo get right well imma go change okay" Hikari went in Rukia's room to change

"Ichigo don't pull anything funny tonight okay" Rukia eyeing him

"I wont well im going to change in my PJ's be in the bed in a few mins", Ichigo went upstairs and yawned

"heh he cant take anything without carefree or worrying that's what makes me attracted to him I guess" Rukia said and noticed where is Ichigo's dads room

Hikari ran downstairs with pink pjs and jumped on Rukia making her fall," Rukia-chan im so happy that im with you and Ichigo again so happy and this is my only request I want just to be with you two" Hikari said while rubbing on Rukia's small boob chest

Ichigo came down and saw Rukia was on the ground with Hikari on top of her, " You two ready for bed?" Ichigo said while looking down the hallway

"Ya we are lets go Rukia" Hikari helped her up

"I don't have any PJ's though" Rukia said with a pink face

"Oh whats your favorite color then Rukia?" Hikari asked

"Its Snow white why do you ask?" Rukia asked then had a pair of white PJ's handed to her, "Where these come from and they are so soft", Rukia asked with amazement

"I just made them that's one on my powers its useful right so lets go" Hikari pulled Ichigo and Rukia to the biggest bed she found in the house today when she was awake alone

They all laid down under the bed sheets and Hikari grabbed Ichigo and said ,"Good night Ichigo, Rukia-chan", Hikari fell sleep while holding onto Ichigo

"ya good night" They both said to her "and thank you Rukia said in her mind"

* * *

**HEY ITS ME DARK AND MEOWS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO INTERVIEW Hikari**

**Dark:So Hikari tell us why do you like Ichigo so musch**

**Hikari: Ummm**

**Meows: Dark dont ask that it might be personal**

**Dark: oh comeon Hikari you dont mind**

**Hikari: . . .**

**Meows:shes asleep she must be tired how long has she been awhake i wonder**

**Dark: i dont know but lets let our little hero rest right?**

**Meows: Right **

* * *

**Please review okay **


	4. Fates School

**HI EVERYONE YES I KNOW IM SOOO LATE BUT I JUST GOT THE NEW DOT HACK GAME SO KILL ME WONT YOU (DON'T PLEASE) BUT IMMA LET YOU KNOW SCHOOL HAS BEEN TOLLING MY MY MIND AND GIVING ME DREAMS WHERE ICHIGO IS RAPED BY A FAT GUY SO ILL LET YOU READ THE STORY OKAY**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO LEMON okay maybe Semi-Lemon alright**

**REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU JUST KIDDING )12 I need 12**

* * *

Ichigo's Dream

"Where am I" Ichigo looked around the pure burning red room with confusion then noticed someone other then him was there, "Hey where are we", Ichigo yelled while running towards the man

". . . you whats your name?" the man asked while looking at Ichigo's body

"eh Ichigo Kurosaki why do you ask" Ichigo asked his with a questionable face then noticed the man had pure white wings lie an angel or a god, "What are you?" Ichigo asked backing away a bit

"I am you from the past" The man just smiled and while vanishing he said, "Lets meet again the other me

"What was that about and what was that about the other me?" Ichigo was wondering to himself

* * *

Ichigo's Dad's room

"eh what was that dream", Ichigo said and looked at his wrist and noticed the bracelet was still there and glanced at the clock," Its only 5:45 am we still need to take Hikari to see if she can enter the school but for now ill make these two something to eat," Ichigo got out of the bed and walked out of the room to make the food.

* * *

Dream Village/ Hikari's Dream

"Master, Mistress where are you?!, Hikari yelled then heard her mistress yelled Ouch, "Mistress Im coming!" Hikari ran towards her mistresses room and found out she wish she never walked in on them having fun, "AHHHH I SO SORRY" Hikari ran away from the room with a huge flush on her face

"Maybe we should stop for today" the Mistress said while getting up

"Fine" the Master said with a satisfied look on his face

"SOO EMBARISSING" Hikari yelled while running towards a cliff not knowing where she was going

* * *

Ichigo's Dads room

"Umm where am I?" Hikari looked around and remember she finally found them again after so long and looked at Rukia thinking it was time to wake up, "Rukia-chan time to wake up" Hikari said as she was shaking her arm then grabbed by her wrist

"Don't stop Matsu please", Rukia was sleep talking and giving pants as she was experiencing something

"Matsu was masters name, so is Rukia seeing her souls memories?" Hikari said while not noticing she was having a tighter grip Rukia's arm

"hmm oh Hikari-chan good morning" Rukia woke up from the arm pain but just ignored it like all other pain she felt in the past, "Something smells good must be Yuzu or Ichigo cooking something lets go see if the food is ready," Rukia and Hikari got out of the bed and made it so it looked like no one was in it

* * *

Kitchen

"Ah good morning you two sleepy heads" Ichigo said while holding a platter with honey ham and pancakes, Lets eat before it gets cold" Ichigo placed all the food at the table which had everything already on it to eat

"Ichigo whats with all this food?" Rukia asked as she sat down looking for Yuzu and Karin because they would normally be here, "Where is Yuzu and Karin at?" Rukia asked Ichigo

"She said they were gonna be at friends houses for next few days because their school was bombed by that stupid insane Teacher named Aizen" Ichigo said as he look at Hikari who was standing," Hikari why don't you come up and eat with us id feel bad if you look like we don't want you up here our little princess" Ichigo gave her a warm smile that could melt almost any coldness away

Hikari got up on a chair and look at the food Ichigo cooked, "Ichigo thanks for the meal" and started to eat

"No thank you Hikari for saving us from Shi and awaken our powers" Ichigo was still giving the warm smile from before

"Oh ya we need to leave in a hour or two to get Hikari enlisted in the school" Rukia stated and ate her food fast and made Hikari did the same and rushed themselves to the shower

"im glad I took mine before I made the food heh but was it me or was Rukia trying to advert her eyes away from me," Ichigo wondered," ill start cleaning this up it will be an hour before they will be done knowing Rukia

* * *

Bathroom

"Hikari do you like hot water touching your skin or cold water?" Rukia asked as she turned the shower knob

"umm I like extremely hot showers they help my bones but you don't need to take one with me though" Hikari said as she removing her clothes

"I like extremely hot showers too but it reminds me of someone I don't remember too well" Rukia got in the shower and heard Hikari say something while they were in the shower

"You know that might be Ichigo's past form his name was Matsu he was kind and strong people hated him because he was different besides two people and I was one of them" Hikari face was drizzled by the hot water not even trying to get used to it showing no emotions at all

"May I ask who the other one was" Rukia said as she scrubbed Hikari body with the body wash and water

"Her name was . ." Hikari was interrupted by Ichigo yelling

"Come on you too we have to leave in less then half an hour, and if you two don't hurry ill come in there and pull you two out, Ichigo was being sarcastic when he said it not knowing made Rukia turn 20 color redder then from before without the help of the hot water

" YOU FOOL DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE", Rukia yelled while walking out of the shower with the freshly clean Hikari who was shining with a good glow, "Hikari you see my uniform can you make on of these that will fit you?" Rukia asked as she pointed at the school uniform

"I can why do I need one for school?" Hikari asked with a cute face anyone could fall for

"yes school you need these clothes and you need to take tests that you need knowledge for but im sure your smarter then anything in this world because you been alive for 12000 years am I right?" Rukia said as bent down and tilted her head and closed her eyes as she was talking

"You know I hope I can be with you and Ichigo forever" Hikari said as she shifted her clothes into a school uniform making her look even better looking

"Ya I hope we all can be together forever like an family, so shall we go and get you enlisted in school?", Rukia said as she opened the door with a smile

"Ya lets go" Hikari and Rukia left the room and met with Ichigo

"Wow Hikari you look even better then before" Ichigo said as he got up with his bag, "Shall we go to your new school life?"

Hikari eyes had widen when she saw Ichigo and Rukia smile and said "Your new school life" then she remembered other words like those "your new life as a protector", Hikari looked into their hearts, "So they are like Matsu and Shana, I will protect them no matter what and I will be with them no matter what and nothing will stop me" Hikari said in her mind

"Hikari are you okay?" Ichigo asked the small girl

"Well my leg still hurts from yesterday but I can still wal- " was stopped by Ichigo by picking her up and putting her on his shoulders

"Shall we go now" Ichigo said as he opened the door with the light shining on him making him look like Matsu in Hikari eyes

"Yes lets goooooo!" Hikari said with passion they all left for school

* * *

School

"Hey Ichigo where do we take Hikari for the test?" Rukia asked noticing they were going down the hall to no where

"I made a call so she does not need to take a test I have some in sources here and they let her in on one conduction" Ichigo said making sure Hikari did not fall off of him

"Oh what was that" Rukia gave him a questionable look on her face

"Cant tell you but you will need to play along when we get to the room alright" Ichigo said trying not to look at his face which was flushed from what he has to do

"Oh I see alright ill play alone as long we don't have to have sex in front of the Teacher staff" Rukia said while walking faster then him

"Oh we don't worry about that" Ichigo started to frown, "but that be nice though but all we have to do is kiss" Ichigo said in his head

"OHHH you have to kiss this will be nice to see ill give you advice lick her bottom lip to French her Mistress Shino had to be that way when she kissed Master Matsu," Flameburg said

"Shit I forgot you were here eh how do you know that and who is Shino and Matsu?" Ichigo asked the sword but no reply, "Oh we are here lets go in"

They entered the room and saw the chair person which everyone knew was a Bisexual and his wife

"Ah so you are here Kurosaki-kun now shall you begin what we had talked about?" The chair person said with a smirk

"Fine", Ichigo turned away from the chair person and looked at Rukia which had no idea what was going on and started to make out with her.

"Hey Ichigo what are you doing," Rukia could barely say what she wanted to because Ichigo was trying to get in her mouth, "This feels good but oh I cant let him im not letting this happen

"Mistress Rukia I got a message from Flameburg this is the only way Ichigo can get her in the school so please try to let him do what he wants to you except have sex" Snow-White said then her voice was gone

"Alright I had my fun that girl Hikari ill let her in and she will be in your class as we had talked about", the chair person said as he grabbed his wife buttock

Ichigo pulled away from the lust hungered Rukia and bowed his head towards the chair person, "Thank you very much", Ichigo shock Rukia trying to get her back to normal, "Damn that ass knowing Rukia doesn't like being touched by men, well at least it was me and not him , Ichigo thought to himself

"umm" Hikari woke up finally from falling asleep on the wake from school, "Ichigo why is Rukia-chan shocked beyond words she look the same when master Matsu kissed her the first time" Hikari said not knowing where she was

"Master Matsu so that's who Hikari's last master was, Flameburg I need to say thanks to him for the advice about kissing her

"Rukia-chan lets go" Hikari pulled her making her come back to the real world

"Ah yes lets go" Rukia walked out the door like nothing happened in there

Ichigo soon followed after hearing the other info for pleasing the Chair person

"Ichigo why did you stay in there longer then us?" Hikari asked

"Oh I had something to ask but you wait out here and the teacher will call you in with the other new students", Ichigo said as he put her down next to the door and the bell ranged

5 minutes after the bell rang the Teacher called in the 5 new student because the class was pretty much empty now, "you 5 may come in now", The teacher called the students and wrote their names on the board and 3 boys and 2 girls had entered the classroom

"Yo im Kaien Shiba and This idiot here is my little brother Gonju Shiba and little Sister Kuuhaku Shiba we are pleased to meet you all" said the black haired man that looked like Ichigo somewhat

"Im Shuuhei Hisagi pleased to meet'cha to let all know I go both ways I tell this to everyone" Hisagi said as he wrote his name on the board

and finally the final person, " Ummm Hello Im Hikari Kurochi I know strange last name but I don't care pleased to meet you all and lets be friends", Hikari smiled and tried to write her name on the board but was grabbed by several girls saying " SO CUTE I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME", she was trying to get away and look at Rukia and Ichigo, "Ichigo Rukia-chan please help me" Hikari said as she tried to get away from the girls

"Alright let her go okay to let you know Hikari will be sitting next to me in Rukia alright", Ichigo stated to everyone making them understand fast

"So this is school its going to be scarier then the battle field heh", Hikari said in her mind and then she told everyone as threat, "you dare hurt Ichigo or Rukia-chan you will die in 5 seconds flat" but no one believed her because everyone tried to kill Ichigo everyday or the girls would try to kill Rukia for being with Ichigo

"Okay that's enough with introductions so lets start class now okay" the teacher said as pointing out everyone's seat and made sure Ichigo and Rukia was with Hikari and put Hisagi at their table as well and next to Ichigo

"So these will be my friends through this year ill be happy I can tell Hisagi will be good friends with us three no problems that I can predict" Hikari gave Hisagi a big smile

* * *

**HI THERE ITS DARK AND MEOWS AGAIN INTERVIEWING . . . who are we interviewing**

**Meows:Oh no one was able to come but I had someone come**

**Dark: oh who did you ask to come**

**Shi: He asked me damn cat I owed him money but this pays it off he said**

**Dark: Meows why did you have to invite Shi here**

**Meows well I had questions for him look in your pocket okay**

**Dark: Ah here we are okay Shi fist Question why do you hate Hikari so much**

**Shi: I aint answerin Shit alright**

**Dark: scary well the person we were inter viewing distroyd the wall damn my mom will be pissed off again**

**Meows: Don't be a cry baby alright We have to go now**

Dark and meows :BYE 

Review please


	5. Fates family

HEY IM LATE SO SHOT ME OKAY DONT FLAME ME ILL NEVER WRITE FOR YOU AGIAN SO I WANT 18 REVIEW AFTER THIS ONE OKAY ENJOY

WARNING SEX TOYS AND SEX ITEMS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NO SEX

* * *

Class room 

"So Hikari while the teacher I want to ask you something" Hisagi said making sure no teachers were around

"What is it?" Hikari said with her big sliver orb eyes making him flush from her cuteness

"How old are you I really cant believe you are 15 or older because you are tiny" Hisagi said as he put his elbow on the table and had his hand keep his head up

"I never said?, okay im 12 years old but don't tell anyone", Hikari said as she put on a cute but serious face while pointing at him

but those girls in the classroom except four of them heard her and with there line, " I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME" making Hikari suffer from saying her non-aging name

"Can you please Hikari go she does not like being touch by people and dogs attacked yesterday witch was horrible", Ichigo what he said made them let go of Hikari giving enough room to work again

"What do you mean attack by dogs?" asked Tatsuki while walking over towards the small group with Orihime

"There have been groups of dogs attacking people lately if someone get bitten by them they die go insane or if they are lucky they only bleed ive had to deal with all of them at my dad's little clinic, But luckily Rukia was holding a metal bat with her apparently and smashed some of the dogs heads lately" Ichigo sigh from thinking no one was listening to him after all he is different

"Oh that's horrible are you okay Kurochi-san," Orihime asked with concern on her face

"Oh yes thanks to Rukia-chan but umm Orihime please call me just Hikari or Hikari-chan I don't like people call me by my last name so please" Hikari said as she looked at Rukia and Ichigo

"Oh sure ill call you Hikari but why don't you eat lunch with us today? It might be better if you do" Orihime's voice went down and the lunch bell rang

"Sorry but im eating with Ichigo and Rukia-chan because they are my family, but why don't you eat with us?"

"Let go Hikari , Rukia we will eat on the roof" Ichigo voice was full of sadness which Hikari could feel from their bond from the past," I made us lunch it may not be the best oh ya there will be 3 other guys eating with us so don't worry it will be active so you wont be lonely up there" Ichigo dragged Hikari and Rukia out of the classroom to the roof

* * *

School Roof 

"Hey Ichigo I heard you had a kid" Keigo said while kidding

"Shut up wont you , where is Chad I know I saw him today?"

"Oh he was sent home because he got sick" Keigo said then his face changed when he saw one of the school worst bullies, "Now I really wish he did not go hope, Ichigo you might have to hide I have heard things like that Grimmjow has been saying he was going to kill you soon" Keigo said as he remembered he got an new online game called "The World"

"Hey you piece of orange shit are you ready to die" Grimmjow said as he was behind Hikari

"Did you say you were gonna hurt Ichigo?" Hikari voice had darken and sounded evil

"I did what it about to you stupid kid?" Grimmjow said as he lifted Ichigo by the neck piece of his shirt

"Oh alright im going to kill you then!" Hikari pulled out her staff which had changed from a pink crystal to a pure black crystal and she swung it at Grimmjow's legs making him fall, "You who dare to hurt my master has no right to life" Hikari lifted her staff ready to kill Grimmjow then suddenly stop by her mistress's wish

"Hikari stop this at once Ichigo was not hurt so don't kill him!" Rukia sounded really mad just like Shino did when she was mad

Hikari's crystal staff went back to pink, "im sorry im sorry im sorry please forgive me" Hikari face was covered by tears

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GIRL" yelled Grimmjow witch made everyone wonder what she was and why called Ichigo master, "I wont stand this embarrassment" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo again but this time threw him off the roof

"ICHIOOOO" yelled everyone besides Grimmjow

"Im going to die, why do I have to die", Ichigo was falling from the 4th floor when time stopped on him making everything still

"Like you I don't want to die so im using our body so sleep the other me", Matsu said as he took over Ichigo's body then wings grew from his back and he started to flap the wings

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" Grimmjow was not the only one who said it this time almost everyone did besides Hikari and Rukia who now felt like an out cast

" Oh wow cool wings" Kaien and Hisagi came from the door to see what happened and saw Ichigo's body had wings

"uh" Matsu said as he fell on the roof of the school but being caught by Hisagi and the wings disappeared

Hisagi placed him on the ground to find him wake up almost immediately but as Ichigo but not Matsu, "Where am I?, I thought I was gonna die" Ichigo looked al over his body to not see a scratch on him

"You might want to go home today" said Keigo with a concerned face wondering what was wrong with his friend and what Hikari was.

"Ya your right for once", Ichigo looked around to see Grimmjow was gone must have ran to see he was out numbered and throwing him off the roof wont help

"Well school is out for the next week because of the Aizen bomb at the kid's school they just told everyone" Kaien said while walking towards the door and helped Ichigo up and said something in his ear, "You better watch it Shi is here" Kaien told him making his eyes widen

"Ichigo, Rukia everyone here knows im not normal so do you mind if I use wind magic to send us home?" Hikari said as they nodded she started the moving spell, " lifting winds", Hikari brought her staff in the air making everyone near her float in the air, " you all can fly home if you want but this magic will last for 10 minutes okay," Hikari said looking serious

"You mind if come over to your house I got something I need to take the Kurosaki clinic", Hisagi said as he landed on the railings, "oh ya im going to be living there as well so I don't need to ask now do I" Hisagi said as a smirk came on his face

"Fine . . . WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN", Ichigo yelled making Hikari's magic increase its power, "what the hell?" Ichigo wondering why he was sent higher in the air like everyone else was

"Well my dad is good friends with your dad and I was bored so he told me to live with you and Rukia oh ya he knows about Hikari staying with you I think a girl name Karin told him" Hisagi just flowed like the wind towards the direction of the house

Everyone that was near Hikari when the spell was activated did the same making them all fly home or somewhere they wanted to know except Keigo who had fears of Hikari's spell

* * *

Ichigo's house 

"oh an message lets here it" Ichigo said and pressed the button and listened to it

"Hey Ichigo I know about Hikari and my friend is sending his son to live with you three alright oh ya there is a package that Hisagi has for you alright have fun" Issin said with a laugh

"damn old man, Hey Hisagi my dad gave you something to give me right?" Ichigo wondered where Hisagi went to and found him in his torned up room and Hisagi looking around it with a black box

"oh ya and sorry but im rebuilding your room a little bit to make it bigger okay, oh and the box Issin wanted you to have is in his room, Hisagi smirked again like he did at school and began to start the rebuilding of his room

"okay thanks" Ichgo left his room and went in his dad's room to find a red box and a small girls school uniform and heard the shower running, "must be Hikari Rukia's uniform aint this small", Ichigo went towards the box and saw two notes one say this first then and this last he read the notes

"Ichigo I wont be home for maybe an month and Yuzu and Karin are going to stay at my friends so you can throw parties and not worry about those two now look at next note, In this box you will find toys that are fun for a guy to play with a girl with well have fun XD" Ichigo imagined his dad telling him that and looked in the box and found a vibrater, condoms, and a gagger, "THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN" Ichigo yelled making Rukia run the room to see what was the problem

"Hey Ichigo whats wrong?" Rukia came in the room to see Ichigo looking in a red box which he was putting stuff into, "Ichigo what you got there" Ichigo did not notice her come over and she saw what was in the box and the two notes, "Ichigo what is all this stuff you have here?" Rukia sounded mad when Ichigo heard her voice finally

"My dad sent this crap thinking we do something heh" Ichigo hoped she believe him

"Is that alright sounds like him ill kill him when he gets back" Rukia fully knew how big of an idiot would not notice how perverted Ichigo's dad was

The door went flying open with steam flowing out fogging the whole room making it imposable to see, "Clear" The fog vanished when Hikari said her spell making the room feel hotter then before, "oh hey Ichigo, Rukia-chan" Hikari already dressed herself within the fog in her blue and white dress, "im hungry what are we going to eat that mean person named Grimmjow took my lunch without me noticing and not im hungry", Hikari rubbed her belly, "but we don't have to eat if we don't want too, I wish I could use my food spells but I don't have permission from Rukia-chan to use it"

"Wait food spells?" Rukia asked with surpisement

"Ya do I have permission to use one you know I can save a lot of money or expand this house into something bigger if you want me too but we might need to a different location or I can make another dimension with a house in it" Hikari was showing images with her powers to show what she could do but mainly she was a support magic user

"Hikari I give you permission to make our rooms a lot bigger if you want too and you can use any spell you want" Ichigo said while rubbing his chin

"Yay give me 3 days and you will have a village size room", Hikari ran upstairs kicking Hisagi downstairs and started her spell

Hisagi rubbed his head, "what the heck just happened?"

"She is remodeling our rooms and making you a room so I would stay downstairs if I were you", Ichigo said as he looked upstairs which had a huge black wall covering it so noone could enter, "I really hope nothing happen" Ichigo softly said

"Say why do you want to take care of Rukia and Hikari so much?" Hisagi asked with a cell phone in his head looking at text messages

"I really don't know why do I want to protect them" Ichigo said while stretching his arms out

"Then it must be your past feelings" a different voice came from Hisagi

"Oh I see well im taking a shower bother me when im done", Ichigo walked in his father's bathroom to find it had a big change more like it was 1000 yards bigger with two doors one for males and one for Females, "YO HISAGI COME HERE" Ichigo yelled to make sure he came in and when he did, "Did you do this?" Ichigo pointed at the newly shaped bathroom

"Nope it was Hikari when we got home I was going to do this but she shifted into this faster then I could say yo" Hisagi said coolly

"I see well im going to take a bath you want to come in it looks like there is like 10 tubs in every 20 yards" Ichigo said as he took his shirt off walked in

"Nah im still exploring the house" Hisagi said and left the room

"strange guy not much to look at right now though" Ichigo went in the bathroom and closed the door"

"Hisagi im going out I want you to watch over Hikari for me when im gone okay?" Rukia which was somewhere but no telling where asked Hisagi to do something

"Sure" Rukia rushed out the door making the only person not busy was Hisagi, "ill go check on Hikari its been to many years" Hisagi walked up the stairs and through the black wall and noticed Hikari was in a circle with writing all over it, "Yo Hikari its been to many years you know?" Hisagi said like he knew her forever

"Oh I see you were reborn as well but same name I would never have thought that would happen sorry but I want to ask how are the others?" Hikari said not moving an inch from where she was

"I don't now but Hikari you have gotten weak even your dark side can come out easier tell me why I don't know because I died protecting Matsu and Shino" Hisagi said while getting closer but to close to the circle

"It's a seal from Shino so I cant ever age so I could protect them always but I got weaker because of the seal but it does not bother me, But it made me sad that I could never die with the other fates but I have to thank Shino when she has control of Rukia-chan" Hikari still the same as before not moving an inch

"Well I am here to follow your orders Fate of Light that's why I am born to be a use to you" Hisagi got on his knees and bowed to Hikari

"You know Fate of Water I really like Ichigo and Rukia-chan they were nice to me they saved me and protected me so I want you to protect them without them realizing who you are" Hikari said as she was finishing her spell to shift the upstairs into something else

"I understand Fate of Light" Hisagi got up and smirked , " You now I still love after all this time that's why I protect you from our Fate dad

"Shi is not our dad and you know that he is a monster here to hurt master and mistress" Hikari yelled after the rooms were done, "were you kidding that you go both ways when you said that at school?" Hikari looked at her Fate brother

"nope Hisagi is really a gay I feel bad for girls that lie him and I like girls so that's why I go both ways im very close to make him like girl so close" Hisagi made a smirk on his face

"Ah I see keep working on that and I want you to put a water barrier around the house im tired" Hikari fell on the ground and fell asleep

"Why sister why do you want to protect them so much it hurts me to see you this way" Hisagi started to cry and carried her to her new room that had a yellow 12 on it, "I can tell this is your room from your favorite color heh I hope you can be safe and I will protect them for you so rest well", Hisagi gave his Fate sister a small kiss on the forehead and left the room and went down stairs and saw Ichigo already changed, "Hikari already finished the rooms alright im taking a shower alright then im sleeping so night

"Ah night then" Ichigo said without looking at him, and the door had opened and came in Rukia with a box, "Hey Rukia where were you?" Ichigo did wonder where she was and what that box was

"Oh I was seeing my old friend Renji he was in town and I had to see so im taking a shower alright" Rukia said as she went in the shower room, "oh its bigger that's nice to know" Rukia did not really pay attention how the bath room looked

"Maybe I could try to use Flameburg or at lest talk to him" Ichigo thought to himself and went to his brand new room with the number 15 in blue on his door

* * *

you better review I was working all day on this and I want 18 review okay im sure I might get that many maybe and no Dark meows talk everyone Is busy 


	6. Fates Trust

**OKAY NEW CHAPTER BEEN WORKING ON IT FOR 2 DAYS HOPE YOU LIKE WILL BE EDITED BY MY FRIEND MOON (feeds hungry lions the story) ENJOY  
**

* * *

Past Hisagi's Dream in a village

"Damn where did those two sisters of mine go?" Hisagi wondered where his little sister and big sister went, Hisagi started to walk around and notice the Fate of Earth, "Yo Rangiku have you seen Hikari?" Hisagi raised his hand and waved to his older sister

"No but I think she went to mother's grave, it was so hard on that child to also inherit her name and powers" Rangiku put her arms across her chest, "But you know im glad she does not know all of Mother's powers but we have to protect her from dad its his fault that she is in pain right now" Rangiku said as she clutched her fist and made the ground around her go deeper into the Earth.

"That's true Hikari does not know all about her powers, well im going to the grave alright" Hisagi said as he went towards the waterfall graveyard. When Hisagi got to the grave he noticed a man with orange hair and white wings on his back next to his sister, "Are those real?" Hisagi said softly hoping he would not be noticed.

Matsu noticed Hisagi and knew he had to go, "Well think of my offer Hikari", Matsu walked off while placing something on the grave.

"Hikari who was that?" Hisagi asked with a worried face while looking at his sister.

"You know he knew mother and she worked for him before, and he just asked me to help noticing my powers might be greater then mother's" Hikari said while kneeling to the ground looking at the gravestone, "I want to know about mother so im going to help that man I want to protect the ones Mother held dear to her", Hikari turned around and showed a face to Hisagi that he never saw before," So im going to help that man fulfill his and his lover's goal", Hikari turned around to the grave again, "So farewell, Mom" Hikari walked off towards the Village where everyone was at.

"That child she seems so strong for such a young age it looks like I wont be able to stop her any more", Hisagi said

* * *

Bathroom

"Huh did I fall asleep?" Hisagi was wondering why he was still in the new bath tub that Hikari made.

"Jeez your lame Hisagi why did you hae to have my body" Shuu said in his mind.

"Shut it wont you its not like we have a choice here I wish I did have a choice I would not be in your body and not have to deal with you complaining all the time" Hisagi said out loud thinking no one was around.

"Well from your last explanation I think I might girls a bit more then guys so you don't have to worry about that body of ours but it would be nice to experience some fun haha" Shuu said while fading out from Hisagi's mind and just on time.

"Uh Hisagi have you been in here all night?" Ichigo walked in with a towel around his body.

"No I just got here", Hisagi said with a smirk on his face, "God I hope he believes me it be embarrassing to be found sleeping a bath tub all night" Hisagi said in his mind.

"Oh I see well im taking a bath about 10 bathtubs away alright" Ichigo walked past Hisagi and he watched him and noticed wing scars.

"What the hell?" Hisagi jumped from the tub and slipped from the water on the ground knocking him out.

Ichigo turned around and saw Hisagi bleeding on the ground, "Hey you okay?" Ichigo walked over towards him and slipped on a bar of body wash landing on Hisagi's back. "Damn that hurt like hell why this guy's back so damn hard?" Ichigo though to himself and noticed Hisagi still knocked out but the blood was already gone but not from the water.

"Ichigo are you okay I heard a yell from here?" Hikari said as she noticed Hisagi on the ground knocked out from his own power, "Wow I though he would have had better control after all this time" Hikari said to herself then noticed Ichigo was only having a towel around him and Hisagi the same, "Asss im so-sorry" Hikari ran out of the room.

"Just great I really don't want to carry this guy out this" Ichigo made a big sigh and picked up the guy with another towel so nothing happens to either of them. Ichigo went upstairs knowing Hikari knows what was going on and Rukia was out seeing her old friend, "Hey Hikari where is Hisagi's room" Ichigo yelled but no reply came. "Damn I think she made everyone room number their age and color but there is so many rooms now" Ichigo was starring down the newly built hall wondering where the hell is this guy's room

Hisagi started to wake up and found himself carrying by Ichigo but he looked like Matsu, "Matsu!" Hisagi fell to the ground making Ichigo tumble over falling down as well, "Oh sorry Ichigo you looked like an old friend that just surprised me" Hisagi got up and helped Ichigo up because it was his fault he fell.

"Its alright" Ichigo ignored the hand for the help and got up himself, "So something tells me you did fall asleep in the water and lied to me" Hisagi was about to speak but Ichigo started to talk again, "Tell me who are you I did some research on you last night when I went upstairs and all I found that your part a big medical business and already pass High school with flying colors I think it was called Ouran High" Ichigo looked like he was going to say more but Hisagi finally spoke.

"Well its true that I did pass High School but I wanted to try to have a normal life, you should know that from what I looked into" Hisagi took in some air before talking again and started to drag Ichigo to his father's office, "You have been almost in several death situations in your life killing people close to you like your mom" Hisagi was still dragging Ichigo until Ichigo made sure to stop them.

Ichigo had a sad, confused, and a dark face on him, "Why the hell you would know that, TELL ME DAMN IT!", Ichigo grabbed Hisagi by the shirt lifting him in mid-air.

"Stop it man that hurts" Hisagi tried to remove Ichigo's hands off his shirt, "Hey let go I cant really breath here" Hisagi's voice started to lose volume until Ichigo let go.

Ichigo turned away, "Sorry about that but please don't talk about this to anyone" Ichigo started to walk off making Hisagi see Black wings from him.

Hikari walked up from hearing the commotion, "Hisagi what did you do to make him so mad from what I saw before his wings were still white" Hikari said as she was carrying a small animal.

"Well I don't know I just did some research on his past and he went emo on me" Hisagi said then noticed a kitten was in Hikari's arms, "What do you have there?" Hisagi said as he looked at the kitten that had a furry mane and was tanned fur

"Well this kitten reminded me of Yoruichi from the past because of his eyes looked like her's so im going to ask Ichigo if we could keep him" Hikari's eyes were on the small kitten that looked a little weak.

"I hope he does" Hisagi said wondering what was that all about when he was that all about when he said that stuff to Ichigo.

* * *

In new dojo

"Damn damn damn why does he know that stuff I thought I had no more records of that", Ichigo was punching a bag that had sand and metal in it while letting out his anger.

"Ichigo whats the matter?" Rukia came in from outside knowing that Ichigo would never do this if he was not angry.

"Oh hey Rukia sorry I was just letting out some steam Hisagi said something that I don't like very much '_just like your mom_'". The words replayed in his head same tone and a bad memory of the past

"Ichigo your hurting your hands your bleeding" Rukia walked over to him and lifted his hands and pulling out her take everywhere band-aids and putting them on him, "Ichigo why don't you ever tell me about you, I told you what happened to my family and" Rukia was cut off with Ichigo putting his hand on her mouth.

"Im sorry I know you told me about your brother and sister but some things are better left unsaid", Ichigo let his hand drop to his side and walked out of the dojo to only find Hikari next to a strange women. "Yo Hikari who you got there", Ichigo looked at the blond haired women and noticed she looked like Hikari a little bit.

"Well you see she is my big sister from the past she was looking for me" Hikari put on a big smile trying to hold back the question about the kitten.

Ichigo noticed Hikari was holding something in a blue cloth and it was moving, "What do you have there Hikari?" Ichigo moved the cloth to find a small kitten, "Hikari where did you find this kitten" Ichigo moved the cloth where it was.

Hikari was about to speak but Rangiku said something that got Ichigo's attention, "Im the owner of the kitten and im like a big sister to Hikari-chan" Rangiku said knowing that Hisagi had to hide his identity so she would too, " You see I saw Hikari and me and the kitten have not eaten in a few days because we were kicked out of our home and im worried he might die soon" Rangiku said while wiping her eyes away of fake tears that looked real.

"That's so sad you can stay here for the time until you find another place to stay", Ichigo said as he went into the dojo the dojo to explain to Rukia what was going on, "Oh Hikari please show Rangiku around honestly I don't know my way around from you changing the house so much", Ichigo laughed from the house he lives in even though he has been living in it his whole life.

"Ichigo he is filled with sadness, anger, happiness, and fear why is that" Hikari said in her mind then replied to Ichigo, "Alright I will" Hikari dragged Rangiku away from the dojo and into the house.

"You know Hikari he looks a lot cuter then he did 12000 years ago", Rangiku said then folded her arms, "I really would want him if he would not fall in love with Shino again but I know that is not possible" Rangiku said and started to laugh.

"Rangiku how did you find me and Hisagi? Hikari asked while getting some milk for the kitten.

"Uh well I was passing by and I felt Hisagi put up a water barrier around her so I looked for it and found you outside with the kitten" Rangiku lifted her hand with a finger up with a big smile on her face.

"I see well thank you for not letting Ichigo and Rukia-chan know about Hisagi and you, and ill keep you two safe for sure this time I promise im going to keep everyone dear to me safe" Hikari said trying her best not to fall over from getting the milk.

"Hikari-chan why do you want to protect everyone by yourself why don't you ask for help?" Rangiku asked a very good but a question that could not be answered.

"I wonder why Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi, Rangiku I want to protect you all from Shi and his monsters last time you all died protecting me" Hikari was now feeding the kitten starting to think of a name for it, "I've got an idea to name the kitten lets call him Kon sounds cute right?" Hikari with her bright smile looked at Rangiku

"Ah um lets see Kon sounds a little perverted but you can name him what ever you want" Rangiku said as she was yawning.

"Ill take you towards your room now" Hikari said as the kitten was done with the milk, "Say Rangiku you think Shi will leave us alone this time?" Hikari said with a soft voice.

"He wont most likely and I thin he found a new master to supply him with darkness" Rangiku said and noticed Hikari's face was shocked beyond words.

* * *

Inside Dojo

"Say Ichigo" Rukia was about to ask him to his mom but it could be a very tender subject to talk about. "Why don't you ever want me to help you, you are always alone in my eyes like a child in the rain crying", Rukia said words that were making tears flow out of her own eyes.

Ichigo glanced over towards her, then noticed he saw someone that looked like her but not her just right behind her, "Rukia you wanted to know why I am always alone in your eyes?" Ichigo saw her nod, "I don't want to be protected it hurts to see other people get hurt because im weak or I cant do anything just like for my mom who was killed by someone trying to kidnap me" Ichigo got quite and no sounds could be heard in the dojo.

"Ichigo what do you mean your mom was killed by someone trying to kidnap you?" Rukia was surprised that she heard the words she did from him.

"You now my family runs a hospital right besides this small clinic, you see another hospital was being closed down because we were taking over it and I was almost kidnapped a few times but the last time . . . my mom was killed in the process" Ichigo turned away from Rukia not letting anyone see him his face having tears run down on his face.

"Ichigo" Rukia walked over towards him and hugged him from behind, "You had it a lot tougher then I did im sorry for going into something that hurts you so much" Rukia was just holding him and telling him she was sorry for what she did to him.

"You now I feel like I had heavy on my shoulders go away just now something I could not get rid of" Ichigo said as he got up and used his shirt to clear the tears away from his face and turned around, "Thank you Rukia for healing my heart a little" Ichigo said as he embraced her back.

"Its no problem we are friends right?" Rukia said with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah we are" Ichigo said as he nuzzled his nose in Rukia's hair

* * *

Near Rangiku new room

"You know I just felt Ichigo's aura its different now it's a bit happier then it was when I first met him" Hikari said as she looked down the hall

"Hikari maybe they are starting to trust each other more then they did before you came" Rangiku said and watched Hikari smile

"Your right he is a lot happier with Rukia she's just like Shino and he is just like Matsu" Hikari started to run down the hall with a big smile on her face saying, "Im glad that I could help them".

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE I BET YOU ARE LIKE ABOUT DAMN TIME THEY LIKE EACH OTHER A BIT MORE but you people need to review i have no energy to write for you if i dont get the reviews in alright so please review ill have next chapter up maybe in a week or 2 if im not busy**


End file.
